


Fairy Tail Fuckery

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boy x boy, F/F, F/M, Fairy tail x bnha, Genderfluid Natsu Dragneel, Girl x Girl, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Other, Yaoi, Yuri, calu (cana alberona x lucy heartfilia), chatfic, fairy tail - Freeform, gale/gajevy, headcanon: all of the dragon slayers are gay, jerza - Freeform, stingue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of gay ships and bullshit quips.New slogan! What do you think?Contains a bunch of headcanons and just overall random shit that i come up with at 3 in the morning, which is actually the only time i’ll update because i’m busy.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik & Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia & Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia/Cana Alberona, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Sting Eucliffe/Rogue Cheney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. natsu is an inappropriate gay and we all love him for that

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fairy Tail Fuckery](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545491) by myself (hehehshshhs on wattpad.com). 



> Warning: Contains excessive swearing and sexual references. Also, some horrible grammar and spelling.
> 
> But Cana’s username was totally spelled wrong on purpose. (It wasn’t, but I’m too lazy to change it.)

_________________________  
Nicknames to avoid confusion:

Natsu: charizard  
Lucy: love&lucy  
Gray: elsabutmanlier69  
Erza:ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods  
Gajeel: blacksteelbitch  
Wendy: baconatorDC  
Cana: ihavecripplingalcholism  
Sting: godisadragonslayerbitch  
Rogue: gay

more characters TBA in future chapters  
_________________________

Group Chat: 9 People

charizard: what the fuck is up gaymers

elsabutmanlier69: what the hell is this

baconatorDC: why am I in this Natsu-san?

charizard: because i got bored and made a groupchat

love&lucy: i hate this already

charizard: that's the spirit!

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: natsu why am I in this?

charizard: fuck you that's why

godisadragonslayerbitch: natsu...

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: what did you just say to me?

charizard: n-nothing-!

elsabutmanlier69: how the fuck do you stutter in text

charizard: shut up ice princess!

elsabutmanlier: you wanna go fire slut?

charizard: IM THE SLUT?!

gay: god y'all are so gay for each other

elsabutmanlier69: WE ARE NOT

blacksteelbitch: y'all need to calm your titties

ihavecripplingalcholism: that's the beer sis

baconatorDC: i think you mean tea...

ihavecripplingalcholism: i meant what i said

charizard: ANYWAYS we need a name for this chat.

blacksteelbitch: way to avoid the subject there Salamander

charizard: what do y'all think of: yaoi

gay: oh my god it's beautiful

godisadragonslayerbitch: not as beautiful as you

charizard: WOAH THATS HOMO

elsabutmanlier69: mm i love homo

charizard: THATS IT

charizard has named the chat 'We Are Here and Queer'

elsabutmanlier69: that's too long bruh

elsabutmanlier69 has named the chat 'homo'

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: I agree with this one

baconatorDC: even Erza agrees?

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: have you seen the end of my name?

charizard: secretly dirty and homo erza? this chat is bat shit crazy!

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: im not homo

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: i'm literally dating Jellal

elsabutmanlier69: so you admit it?

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: I told you months ago, Gray!

elsabutmanlier69: well fuck

ihavecripplingalcholism: will you fuckers shut your fingers? i'm trying to drink !

charizard: shut your fingers

elsabutmanlier69: ^

ihavecripplingalcholism: fuck you natsu

charizard: get in line

godisadragonslayerbitch: WOAH THERE NATSU

gay: ^

baconatorDC: fuck it up Natsu!

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: did wendy just... curse?

baconatorDC: I do all the time!

charizard: THIS CHAT IS GETTING OUT OF HAND

elsabutmanlier69: what.the.hap.is.fuckening.img

charizard: NOT YOU TOO ICE PRICK- 

elsabutmanlier69: FIRE FUCK

charizard: me

elsabutmanlier69: huh?

charizard: fuck me

gay: THIS IS TOO FUCKING HOMO

gay: IM CRYING

gay: STOPPPP

godisadragonslayerbitch: y'all broke rogue

godisadragonslayerbitch: come on rogue let's cuddle

blacksteelbitch: natsu stop breaking everyone

charizard: do you want me to crack your armor again?

blacksteelbitch: come at me bitch

charizard: you wanna go? you wanna go?

charizard: gay

blacksteelbitch:

blacksteelbitch: ...you win

elsabutmanlier69: HAHAHAHHA

elsabutmanlier69: GAJEEL'S HETERO-

blacksteelbitch: I AM NOT

blacksteelbitch: IM PAN

charizard: then you can stay

love&lucy: wait Natsu what are you?

charizard: Me? Gay as fuck.

charizard: everybody name ur sexuality

gay: i feel that it's quite obvious

godisadragonslayerbitch: rogue-sexual

gay: aw babe :,)

baconatorDC: ace

elsabutmanlier69: gay and crushing

charizard: ^

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: bisexual

love&lucy: pansexual

ihavecripplingalcholism: lesbian as fucc

godisadragonslayerbitch: but like actually

godisadragonslayerbitch: hay as shat

charizard: hay

elsabutmanlier69: ^

charizard: fuck

elsabutmanlier69: me

charizard:

charizard: i was gonna say i stubbed my toe but okay

love&lucy:

blacksteelbitch: your.virginity.has.left.the.conversation.img

charizard: what virginity 

charizard: that bitch left a long time ago

gay: WOAAAAAAH-

godisadragonslayerbitch:

love&lucy: ^

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: ^^

baconatorDC: ^^^

ihavecripplingalcholism: ^^^^

blacksteelbitch: ^^^^^

elsabutmanlier69: who stole it?

charizard: you

elsabutmanlier69: ...

gay: ...

elsabutmanlier69: AIGHT IMMA HEAD OUT-

________________________________  
(A/N: well, this is my first chapter of this. sorry if it's bad, i am ASS at grammar-)

[Also, if y'all wanna comment some suggestions for future chapters I'd be glad to accept some! All suggesters..? will be credited in the respective chatper]

Peace out hoes !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this took so many edits because a lot of Natsu’s chats were doubling, and for some reason it was only his. If you want to see the actual images, they are visible on my wattpad story with the same name. All image texts are indicated with .img (ex. natsu.cuddling.gray.img). Enjoy this chapter!


	2. you know that feeling when your characters break the fourth wall? no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed this one up from the Wattpad one because I didn’t edit that one. I also made it longer because hey, it’s winter break. I’ve got time (well, not rlly it’s cuz i was sick when writing that chapter so oops).

_________________________  
Nicknames to avoid confusion:

Natsu: charizard / homosexual / fire freak  
Lucy: love&lucy  
Gray: elsabutmanlier69 / chaoticgayasfuck  
Erza:ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods  
Gajeel: blacksteelbitch  
Wendy: baconatorDC  
Cana: ihavecripplingalcholism  
Sting: godisadragonslayerbitch  
Rogue: gay

more characters TBA in future chapters  
_________________________

blacksteelbitch: god i am so in love

charizard: ^

love&lucy: with Levy, right?

blacksteelbitch: ...no..?

blacksteelbitch: oh who am i kidding

baconatorDC: Gale is happening!

blacksteelbitch: Gale?

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: she means like a ship name

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: Gajeel + Levy = Gale

blacksteelbitch: That makes sense

elsabutmanlier69: why the fuck do y'all 'ship' people

ihavecripplingalcholism: because it's fun

ihavecripplingalcholism: it makes people feel uncomfortable

blacksteelbitch: humor me

ihavecripplingalcholism: GraTsu

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: I SHIP GRATSU!

charizard: woah woah woah wait-

elsabutmanlier69: what is gratsu?

charizard: I WAS GONNA ASK THAT FIRST

elsabutmanlier69: WANNA FIGHT FIRE FREAK?!

godisadragonslayerbitch: god they're so gay

gay:

godisadragonslayerbitch: i have an idea

godisadragonslayerbitch has renamed 'charizard' to 'homosexual'

godisadragonslayerbitch has renamed 'elsabutmanlier69' to 'chaoticgayasfuck’

chaoticgayasfuck: I-

chaoticgayasfuck: how did you know

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: you said u were gay yesterday though

chaoticgayasfuck: i didn’t want you guys to know yet

chaoticgayasfuck: i had a fun ‘coming out thing’ planned

homosexual: then why not just

homosexual: not mention it??

godisadragonslayerbitch: it’s kinda obvious tho

'chaoticgayasfuck' has changed their name to 'elsabutmanlier69'

homosexual: you know what? author-chan doesn't want to type charizard anymore

'elsabutmanlier69' has changed 'homosexual''s name to 'fire freak'

author: thanks for breaking the fourth wall guys

fire freak: no problem

author: BUT I HAD NO OROBLEM WITH TUPING CHARIZARD

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: author-chan your spelling?

author: i have acrylic nails i can't do this shit

ihavecripplingalcholism: is author-chan just going to flood the rest of the chapter with memes?

author: ...maybe

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: are they all going to be fairy tail related?

author: ...no

baconatorDC: do we have a say in this?

author: .......you can't stop me

fire freak: author-chan nO-

(that’s where i spammed my wattpad story with memes because i was uninspired so let’s continue)

Fairy Tailers React to Popular Fandom Ships! 

Without further ado, let's get started!

Ship #1: NaLu  
Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia

fire freak: if i werent a raging gay, i would ship, tbh

love&lucy: i used to like u for a while, but now ion

elsabutmanlier69: I HATE THIS SHIP

elsabutmanlier69: I CANT SEE IT

gay: he just jealous

godisadragonslayerbitch: gray, sweetie? your gay is showing

elsabutmanlier69: SHUT UP STING

blacksteelbitch: hoes mad

author: alright. so ship or dip?

fire freak: dip

elsabutmanlier69: dip

love&lucy: dip

elsabutmanlier69: DIP

blacksteelbitch: dip

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: dip

baconatorDC: well i guess everyone's going to say dip because Natsu's gay

godisadragonslayerbitch: dip

gay: ^

author: bring out the next ship!

Ship #2: Gratsu  
Gray Fullbuster x Natsu Dragneel

love&lucy: oh ship for sure

blacksteelbitch: for once

blacksteelbitch: i agree with blondie

fire freak: #bonding

love&lucy: but seriously, this ship is adorable

love&lucy:

fire freak: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT- 

love&lucy: well author-chan has no fucking money so she watches the cropped bullshit on youtube

love&lucy: this was from her very big folder of gratsu

gay: she really was ready for this moment

godisadragonslayerbitch: author-chan is quaking

author: the beautiful fourth wall... it's gone!

godisadragonslayerbitch: gomen, author-chan

baconatorDC: please continue! this is fun!

author: all right. ship or dip, Natsu and Gray?

fire freak: ship

gay: ship

godisadragonslayerbitch: ship

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: ship

ihavecripplingalcholism: ship

baconatorDC: ship

blacksteelbitch: ship

elsabutmanlier69: ship

love&lucy: ship

author: alright. so it's a unanimous ship, eh?

blacksteelbitch: dont pretend like y'all didn't say ship, Natsu and Gray.

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: don't*

blacksteelbitch: fuck off

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: make me bitch

baconatorDC: well shit

author: author-chan's tired and sick so she gon' head out

fire freak: aw

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: ^

baconatorDC: ^

author: it's just that time of the month again :,(

elsabutmanlier69: RIP author-chan

everyone: ^

author: hey! this next segment is exclusive to Archive of Our Own so enjoy!

‘homo’ - 3:36 AM

fire freak: I’m hungry. Does anyone have some fire I can eat?

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: Why the fuck do you think any of us would have fire?

godisadragonslayerbitch: that was kinda harsh

gay: agreed

ihavecripplingalcholism: why is everybody up? it’s fuckin 2 AM

elsabutmanlier69: 3* and because dumb fire freak is texting

fire freak: shut up ice cream 

elsabutmanlier69: not so original, are you fire shit

blacksteelbitch: goddammit will you guys shut the fuck up?!

fucknarutoXD: hoes mad

fire freak: YOU’RE NOT IN THE STORY YET

elsabutmanlier69: YEAH. WAIT UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER YOU DICK

fucknarutoXD: hey atleast they don’t know who I am 

fire freak: They’ll find out.

elsabutmanlier69: yeah, but not tonight!

author: yep. this bitch gonna sleep

author: good night and happy holidays!

author: it's happening bitches


	3. the fairy tail crew plays ship or dip, and we add some new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After these next few updates, I will probably update twice or thrice a week. I’m only posting really frequently because these have already been written and they are on Wattpad. I will probably update Wattpad faster though so if you want to check that out, the link is before every chapter in the inspiration area.

_________________________  
Nicknames to avoid confusion:

Natsu: fire freak  
Lucy: love&lucy  
Gray: elsabutmanlier69  
Erza:ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods  
Gajeel: blacksteelbitch  
Wendy: baconatorDC  
Cana: ihavecripplingalcholism  
Sting: godisadragonslayerbitch  
Rogue: gay

New Recruits:  
Juvia: juvieee  
Lyon: fucknarutoXD  
Kageyama: fuckinshikamaruripoff  
_________________________

author: let's get this shit over with already

fire freak: whats wrong author-chan ?

author: my dog shit right next to my fuckin head

elsabutmanlier69: damn u are not thriving this week, are you author-chan

author: not one bit.

author: alright. i don't wanna break the fourth wall any further, so i will only chat the ship names.

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: nothing else?

author: nothing

author: starting now

Ship #4: Gruvia  
Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser

author added 'juvieee' to the chat.

juvieee: gray-sama!

elsabutmanlier69 has left the chat.

fire freak: babe no-

juvieee: babe?

love&lucy: natsu asked gray out yesterday

blacksteelbitch: NATSU FUCKIN RUN

juvieee: NATSU IS MY NEW LOVE RIVAL!!!

fire freak: FUCK THIS SHIT-

'fire freak' has added 'elsabutmanlier69' to the chat.

'fire freak' has left the chat.

juvieee: JUVIA SHALL KILL LOVE RIVAL

announcement: alright so ship or dip

gay: sneaky bastard

announcement: I aim to please

blacksteelbitch: i feel rhat Juvia's answer is obvious

announcement: but what are your answers?

love&lucy: dip

blacksteelbitch: dip

ihavecripplingalcholism: dip

everyone else, because author-chan is too lazy to type out all of the usernames: dip

juvieee: WAIT SHIP-

Alright last 2 ships guys:

Ship #5: Stingsu  
Sting Eucliffe x Natsu Dragneel

'author' has added 'fire freak' to the chat.

fire freak: IVE SEEN STORIES OF THIS SHIP

fire freak: I TREAT STING LIKE MY LITTLE BROTHER NOT A BOYFRIEND U FUCKS

godisadragonslayerbitch: ^ except i treat you like my older brother.

announcement: so is that a 'dip' from everyone?

everyone: yes

Ship #5: Stingue  
Sting Eucliffe x Rogue Cheney

everyone: ship

gay: i fucking love you sting <3

godisadragonslayerbitch: aw i love you too rogue <3

Ship #6: Kagenatsu  
Kageyama x Natsu Dragneel  
(i shit you not, ive seen bad things for this one)

'author' has added 'fuckinshikamaruripoff' to the chat.

fuckinshikamaruripoff: what the fuck

fire freak: OH HELL NO ON THIS ONE

fire freak: I REMEMBER YOU, YOU DICK.

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: that punctuation though

fuckinshikamaruripoff: OH NOT THIS FREAK

fuckinshikamaruripoff: DIP MOTHERFUCKER

godisadragonslayerbitch: ^

baconatorDC: ^

everyone: ^

Alright final ship of the night:

Ship #7: Gryon  
Gray Fullbuster x Lyon Vastia

'author' has added 'fucknarutoXD' to the chat.

'elsabutmanlier69' has removed 'fucknarutoXD' from the chat.

announcement: Gray...

elsabutmanlier69: PLEASE NOT HIM

elsabutmanlier69: ANYONE BUT HIM

fire freak: why not him?

elsabutmanlier69: BECAUSE

elsabutmanlier69: HE's LYON

'author' has restricted 'elsabutmanlier69''s abilities.

elsabutmanlier69: FUCK

'author' has locked the chat room.

fire freak: oh well i guess there's no escape

elsabutmanlier69: i want death

fire freak: please no

elsabutmanlier69: okay

'author' has added 'fucknarutoXD' to the chat.

fucknarutoXD: well ionknow what the fuck this is but i already hate it.

announcement: we're doing ships.

fucknarutoXD: well then why am i here?

announcement: read the chats above

'fucknarutoXD' has changed their name to 'fuckgrayXD'.

'fire freak' changed their name to 'just did'.

juvieee: LOVE RIVAL-

'just did' changed their name to 'fire freak'.

'fire freak' has changed 'juvieee''s name to 'stopbeingobsessedwithmyboyfriendbeforeikickyourass'

stopbeingobsessedwithmyboyfriendbeforeikickyourass: juvia is scared!

fire freak: you best be

elsabutmanlier69: natsu!

fire freak: sorry juvia. i didn't mean to scare you.

blacksteelbitch: did natsu just...

godisadragonslayerbitch: apologize?

gay: damn he must love gray that much.

ifyoutouchmycakeyouwillbesacrificedtotheyaoigods: it really be like that huh

blacksteelbitch: it really do

announcement: so... everyone dip?

everyone, except Cana: yep

ihavecripplingalcholism: ship-

elsabutmanlier69: CANA I SWEAR TO GOD-

(A/N: And so, our ship or dips have come to a conclusion. I hope you enjoyed this little mini-series! Up next we have something that was inspired by none other than Carcinogenetics on Wattpad (not directly though, they've just done this and i fucking love them for that.) ANYWAYS, see you next time!)


	4. Archive of Our Own Special: we meet some new... different friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author decides to do something very stupid and add the BNHA kiddos to the Fairy Tail chat and all hell breaks loose.
> 
> I don’t know how long this special is going to last, but it will most likely be a few chapters.
> 
> I will also post this special on Wattpad if it dies good so feel free to comment your opinion?
> 
> All Ships:  
> Gratsu  
> Jerza  
> Gajevy  
> Calu  
> Stingue/Stogue 
> 
> BNHA Ships:  
> Tododeku  
> Kiribaku  
> Shinkami/Kamishin  
> Hagashido  
> Momojirou  
> Tokoshouji  
> Ochiida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the BNHA universe, so everybody’s usernames will be their hero names in the first bits, but they will change. All Fairy Tailers are the same ages as the BNHA characters (15-16).
> 
> This chapter is ShinKami-centric with a few other little shits in there. basically i’m writing this at 4 AM and i have no idea wtf i’m doing.

Fairy Tailer Nicknames:

Natsu: Igneel  
Gray: Silver  
Erza: Titania  
Lucy: Iris  
Gajeel: Black Steel  
Wendy: Deus Eques  
Rogue: Shadow Drive  
Sting: White Drive  
Cana: Fairy Ale  
____________________  
BNHA Nicknames:

Midoriya: Deku  
Uraraka: Uravity  
Todoroki: IcyHot (not technically his hero name, but I wanted him to have a name other than just Shoto)  
Bakugou: Ground Zero  
Kirishima: Red Riot  
Kaminari: Charge Bolt  
Tokoyami: Tsukuyomi  
Ashido: Pinky  
Iida: Ingenium  
Sero: Cellophane  
Yaoyorozu: Creati  
Jirou: Earphone Jack  
Shinsou: Brainwash (Not canon but eh I want him in this fic.)  
Hagakure: Invisible Girl  
Tsuyu: Froppy  
Aoyama: Can’t Stop Twinkling  
Koda: Anima  
Sato: Sugar Man  
Shoji: Tentacole  
________________________

Igneel has added Silver, Titania, Iris, and 24 others to ‘Class 1-A Chat’.

Class 1-A Chat - 2:52 AM

Igneel: Does anybody know what the Aizawa homework was

Silver: Can you not text in the middle of the goddamn night

Ground Zero: For once I agree with freezer burn

Iris: bonding

Ground Zero: Shut the fuck up blondie

Iris: bonding: -1

IcyHot: Bakugou stop terrorizing the new kids

Ground Zero: YOU WANNA FIGHT LIDOCAINE?!

IcyHot: Please don’t call me that

Tsukuyomi: Guys why the fuck are you awake

Ground Zero: Because PINKY had to text us in the MIDDLE OF THE FUCKIN NIGHT

Igneel: well that’s a new one

Charge Bolt: Well Im sure he had a reason.

Deku: Nope. It’s because he asked what the Aizawa homework was

Cellophane: ... We had homework?

Charge Bolt: I thought we only had homework for Mic’s class.

Brainwash: Babe is that the only class you care about ?

Charge Bolt: I care about Aizawa’s class too!

Brainwash: Oh yeah?

Charge Bolt: Yeah, but I always fall asleep

White Drive: But why i’m just his class?

Charge Bolt: Because his class is first, and I never get any sleep.

Pinky: I wonder why ;) @Brainwash @Charge Bolt

Brainwash: If you’re implying something sexual, you’re wrong. 

Charge Bolt: We’re fuckin 16 you asshole

Pinky: I-

Pinky: Mega oofs bro

White Drive: Imagine being 16 kek

Shadow Drive: Uh, Sting-sama? You are 16

White Drive: I thought I was 15? Hold up-

Fairy Ale: Am I the only 17 year old i’m this chat?

Igneel: Only because you got held back

Fairy Ale: Well, in my first year I got held back cuz I was in 1B.

Fairy Ale: No offense, but 1B sucked ass that year

Brainwash: 1B sucks this year too

Brainwash: *cough* Monoma *cough*

Charge Bolt: Hey atleast he’s a hottie

Brainwash: 

Charge Bolt: I DONT LIKE HIM LIKE THAT-

Brainwash: mmhmm

Charge Bolt: YOU THINK STING IS HOT DO YOU LIKE HIM LIKE THAT

Shadow Drive: He better not

Brainwash: THAT WAS FOREVER AGO

Brainwash: AND ARE WE GONNA TALK ABOUT HOW YOU LIKED _______

Charge Bolt: Don’t you DARE say it

Fairy Ale: say it

Charge Bolt: Cana what the fuck-

Brainwash: I will say it

Charge Bolt: DON’T

Brainwash: DENKI USED TO HAVE A CRUSH ON BAKUGOU

Charge Bolt: HITOSHI AIZAWA SHINSOU WHAAT THE FUCK-

Brainwash: Kaminari I-

‘Charge Bolt’ has left the conversation.

Ground Zero: I-

Ground Zero: Wow

Red Riot: Kaminari used to like... Bakugou?!

Brainwash: You seem surprised

Can’t Stop Twinkling: Well I, for one, am not.

Brainwash: shut the fuck up quacksaint

Ground Zero: yeah you fucknugget

Cellophane: nice

Igneel: ^

‘Silver’ has added ‘Charge Bolt’ to the chat.

Silver: y’all need to stop squabbling istg

Igneel: especially at 2 AM.

Titania: yeah you guys went too far today

Charge Bolt: I’m sorry Shinsou. I didn’t mean to tell your secret like that. I do hope that you will find the will in your heart to forgive me.

Brainwash: damn you are good at english 

Charge Bolt: It’s the only thing i’m good at besides shocking things.

Brainwash: I forgive you. and i’m sorry i told everyone you liked bakugou

Charge Bolt: It’s fine.

Brainwash: no it’s not. it could make your friendship very awkward.

Ground Zero: It’s not.

Ground Zero: We all have crushes. We can’t help it.

Ground Zero: I used to like someone.

Red Riot: used to?

Ground Zero: Well Im dating you now.

Ground Zero: But I liked someone else for a while.

Uravity: Soft Bakugou? I think yes!

Ground Zero: do i even need to say it

Froppy: big phat mega oof

Charge Bolt: welp imma head out because i’m tired and because shinsou wants to watch a movie

Charge Bolt: he’s been clinging to me ever since our argument

Brainwash: shut up

Charge Bolt: Do you want to be my boyfriend

Brainwash: ...yeah

Charge Bolt: then shut the fuck up.

Tsukuyomi: abusive?

Tsukuyomi: I think yes

Anima: wow that’s sad nya~

Black Steel: welp y’all have officially woken me up you fucks

Red Riot: holy shit it’s 4 AM

Sugar Man: we better yeet to sleep before daddy aizawa gets the belt

Charge Bolt: aaaand this is already fucked, isn’t it

Fairy Ale: yep

Deku: such a shame. i had hope

IcyHot: see ya next time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the username inspirations for the fairy tailers:
> 
> Natsu: well, Igneel’s his father. He had to pay tribute. His quirk is called Dragon Slayer.
> 
> Gray: I felt that because Gray had his father’s power, hisname had to pay an homage to his power sake, Silver. His quirk is called Ice Maker.
> 
> Lucy: I based her name off of her novel ‘The Adventures of Iris’. Her quirk is called Celestial Spirit.
> 
> Erza: Her hero name is of course, based off of her title at the guild Titania, the queen of the fairies. Her quirk is called Requip.
> 
> Gajeel: His hero name was based off his old nickname, Black Steel Gajeel. His quirk is called Iron Manipulation.
> 
> Wendy: Her hero name was based off of one of her canon moves, Deus Equis, which translates to ‘the Knight’. Her quirk is known as Enhance.
> 
> Rogue: His name is based from his Dragon Force form known as Shadow Drive. His quirk is known as Shadow Drive, where he also gets his name from.
> 
> Sting: His name comes from his Dragon Force form, White Drive, just like Sting’s. His quirk is known as White Drive.
> 
> Cana: Her name comes from her guild’s name, with a slight twist, known as Fairy Ale (haha). Her quirk is known as Tarot.
> 
> (A little note: I originally wanted all of the Dragon Slayers to share a quirk, or add Slayer to the end of them, but I felt that I should differ their quirks, to make them rarer. Although I did keep Sting and Rogue’s quirk names very alike because they are known as the ‘Twin Dragons’.)


	5. a very important announcement

so, this statement doesn’t matter to the book itself, (well it kinda does) but uh

there’s something wrong with me.

so, you guys know how in one of the previous chapters, i mentioned i had acrylic nails? 

yeah, i don’t even have real nails anymore.

i have an extreme allergy to an ingredient in the nails known as latex, and it’s causing ALL -except one that hasn’t yet- of my real nails to just... fall off.

so, i’m in extreme pain writing this.

im gonna be gone for a while to heal up (and find content), but there will be an occasional update if i’m feeling up to it.

thank you for the hits!


	6. Archive of Our Own Special Part Two of Three: Fairy Tailers Backstory

No usernames in chapter  
_________________________

INT: Heights Alliance Dorm Room: Night

The Fairy Tailers and the Hero Academias are sitting in a messy circle in the common room.

Kaminari: I brought some beers!

Cana: Now THIS is a party!

Natsu: Please don’t give any to Cana-

Lucy: She’s already had enough.

Cana, with an empty keg: What do you mean? I’ve only had a sip!

Gray: *big ass sigh*

Ochaco: Y’all Fairy Tailers are weird people-

Iida: Why do you guys even call yourselves Fairy Tailers?

Natsu: Well...

Gray: It all began about 7 years ago?

Izuku: When you guys first went to UA?

Lucy: Yep, one year before we went to UA.

Natsu: We used to live in another world.

Natsu: Set in the year x784.

Hitoshi: damn, that’s early.

Cana: Yep. We didn’t have any kind of technology, or these quirks that you guys speak of.

Cana: In our world, it’s just known as magic.

Natsu: My magic is called Fire Dragon Slaying Magic,

Gray: Mine is Ice Devil Slaying Magic,

Lucy: Mine is Celestial Spirit Magic,

Erza: Mine is Requip Magic,

Sting: Mine is White Dragon Slaying Magic,

Rogue: Mine is Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic,

Cana: And mine is Card Magic.

Hanta: That’s so cool! Where did Fairy Tailers come from though?

Gray: It was *ahem* IS the name of our guild.

Natsu: Fairy Tail.

Jirou: An awfully weird name, wouldn’t you say?

Momo: Where did you guys get that name from?

Natsu: Oh, we didn’t make it up.

Erza: A woman known as Mavis Vermillion created Fairy Tail, long before x784. She was the first Guild Master.

Sting: I don’t know why I or Rogue call ourselves Fairy Tailers, to be honest.

Rogue: We’re a part of a different guild, known as Sabertooth.

Fumikage: Whoever came up with that name must be pretty hardcore.

Rogue: Jiemma came up with that name. Gods, he was a bastard.

Koji: Is he the ‘Guild Master’ that you speak of?

Sting: He was.

Rogue: But now Sting is the Guild Master,

Mezo: How is your guild doing without you? It’s been a very long time.

Sting: I don’t know.

Rogue: We came to this world unannounced.

Mina: Why?

Natsu: We faced a Dark Guild.

Gray: Which is basically a guild of villains, in 2202 terms.

Erza: They overpowered us, and one of them sent us forward in time. 

Sato: That was his quirk, or power? 

Lucy: Precisely. 

Natsu: And we cant find a way back. 

Izuku: We can go see Aizawa, he might know someone or something! 

Toru: Im sure we can see him tomorrow! 

Eijiro: Why can’t we just see him now? 

Katsuki: Because it’s nearly midnight 

dumbass.

Natsu: watch your fuckin profanity you fuckin bitch. 

Katsuki, under his breath: little shit-

Iida: AAAAND that’s our cue to go to sleep. 

Next chapter will be out very soon. Sorry for the rlly boring chapter! I have a really fun one planned out for next chapter, I just can’t act on it yet because I’m so busy today. ‘Till next time!


End file.
